pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tate and Liza
Tate and Liza are the tag-battling -type Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City in the Hoenn region. Due to them both being the Gym Leader of Mossdeep City, all battles against them are Double Battles. When you defeat them, they give you the Mind Badge. This badge is sometimes mistaken for the Soul Badge due to that both badges are heart shaped. All of their Pokémon are dual-typed. Appearance Tate and Liza are two young children, who have dark blue hair and eyes, a pair of white ribbons on their hair. Liza has two pigtails, which Tate does not, forming a distinction between these twins. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Tate and Liza wear blue outfits with pink outlines, with a Poké Ball logo on their chests and on their biceps. They also wear blue shoes with pink outlines. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Tate and Liza wear blue outfits, with dark blue outlines and a planet-like decoration on their thighs. On their chests (which has a white outline), Tate wears two green star decorations, while Liza wears two pink ones. They both wear blue shoes. Personality Unique, cooperative and a perfect duo, Tate and Liza are synchronized pair of twins who tend to finish each other's sentences at times. This mental connection between siblings is among their most defining trait as both use -type Pokémon. Even though Tate appears more serious than his cheerful sister, Liza. Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire, & Emerald Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Manga Because of the calamities all Gym Leaders had a meeting, they talked about which Team is good, Team Magma or Team Aqua, but they didn't attend it because they were at Mt. Pyre guarding the Sacred Orbs. Anime Tate and Liza first made their debut in It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!. They were still twins though Liza bragged that she was the older of the two and always beat Tate in battle, which irritated Tate. The twins relate to both May and Max in their own way, with May and Liza being the older siblings and Tate and Max being younger siblings. Tate had to guide a shuttle down when Team Rocket attempted to steal it. They battled Ash in Solid as a Solrock with their mom as the referee. Though they got of to a rocky start at first they eventually got in synch in their rematch. Unfortunately they lost to Ash thanks to an improvised move called "Thunder Armor". Sprites Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Emerald Gym Battle= |-| First Rematch= |-| Second Rematch= |-| Third Rematch= |-| Fourth Rematch and Beyond= Black 2 and White 2 Psychic-type Tournament Tate= |-| Liza= Hoenn Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament Tate= |-| Liza= Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Trivia *They are the first dual Gym Leaders. This is followed by Triple Gym Leaders in Unova.﻿ **However, one doesn't do a Triple battle against Cilan, Chili & Cress, so Tate and Liza are actually the only gym leaders that one fights in a Double Battle. *Tate and Liza are the youngest Gym Leaders, being around eight years old. **Also, they seem to be the second youngest Pokémon trainers, behind Kindergartners. **Liza and Tate’s names may be a pun on the word “levitate”. Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Generation III characters Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Gym Leaders Category:Generation VI characters